Episode 42: Search and Rescue
by xXArcadeWarlockXx
Summary: (Rewrite of "Day of the Dragon") "I'd had dreams in that dark prison cell hidden in Master Chen's underground labyrinth. But they were not dreams of dragons and icy wastelands. I was searching for someone." Kai is also searching for someone - an orange-clad redhead with the fate of Ninjago in her hands. Will the Titanium Ninja and the Master of Fire find who they're looking for?


**So, it's been four years. Wow. Not quite five, but I haven't met a lot of writers who stick around here this long.**

**With this milestone, I hope to make some changes and be able to provide content consistently. No promises, though.**

**But in honor of my four-year anniversary, I would like to begin opening up my new universe to you all. While this story acts as my way of tying up some loose ends to more fully establish the canon I'll be using, I hope it piques your attention enough to keep you interested in future stories in this timeline.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy _Search and Rescue_.**

* * *

_I'd had dreams in that dark prison cell hidden in Master Chen's underground labyrinth. But they were not dreams of dragons and icy wastelands. Those dreams were not to come for a long while yet._

_I'd dreamed instead of wandering around these cold stone corridors. I was searching for something―for someone. I was following their voice down passage after passage._

_As my memories began to come back, I first believed it to be P.I.X.A.L. for whom I had been searching in my dreams. But then I realized I had not searched for her. She had already been with me―I just didn't remember her, nor know she was even there, for a little while._

_The dreams continued, the voice remaining distant―like a memory that hadn't yet been unfogged. But one thing sharpened about it was that I was able to determine that it was a male voice, tired and raspy in quality. As if the person had been locked up for a long time. P.I.X.A.L. didn't recognize who it was any more than I did._

_Then Cole rescued me from my cell. Perhaps it was him I'd been searching for. Then I remembered that P.I.X.A.L. had known Cole―she'd heard him speak―and she had not recognized the voice in my dreams to be his. And again, I had not searched for Cole―he had been searching for me, along with my other friends: Jay, Kai, and Lloyd._

_So the dreams continued to plague me, right up to today. Most of Chen's followers are now the captives of the Elemental Masters, but Chen himself, along with his majordomo Clouse and underlings in his inner circle, has escaped. And we have reason to believe that his daughter―Skylor, the Elemental Master of Amber―had been taken with them against her will._

_Kai, who appears to have developed feelings for her, is understandably distressed. But there may be other reasons we should worry about her safety. She still holds the absorbed powers of the Elemental Masters in our alliance―I fear that Chen may still be able to follow through with his insane obsession of turning himself and his supporters into Anacondrai with her in his possession._

_Griffin Turner has just reported that Skylor telepathically told Neuro as such. Kai is determined to lead a search and rescue party for her, and Sensei Garmadon has instructed that we go with him. I would like to accompany them, but I've got this nagging feeling that today is the day I must make those persistent dreams a reality. I hope they understand._

* * *

"Chen just figured out Skylor's powers can finish the spell!" Griffin Turner was uncharacteristically breathless. "She's in danger!"

"He's replaced his Elemental staff with the Elements in his daughter." Sensei Garmadon's voice dripped with hatred and disgust.

Kai didn't waste any time. "Where is she?"

"Other side of the island," was the Master of Speed's answer.

The red-clad Master of Fire clenched his fists. "I'm going after her."

"We all are." Garmadon took charge with the ease and authority of a seasoned veteran. "Jay, Zane, you take the mech and buggy. Cole and I will take the Roto Jet―"

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but I can't go with you."

Kai whirled on Zane, amber eyes blazing. "Whaddya mean you can't go with us?! Skylor's in danger and you choose NOW of all times to make an objection?!"

"Kai, calm down!" Cole stepped in between the two ninja. Looking Zane in the eye, he asked, "Is this about the dreams you told us?"

Zane nodded. "Then go. We have more than enough help with the six of us." Cole turned to Kai and Sensei Garmadon. "Trust me; Zane needs to do this."

Garmadon nodded consent to Zane. Without waiting for a response from Kai, the Nindroid stepped away to follow Karlof and Griffin Turner back to the palace. As Garmadon finished giving instructions to those remaining, Cole placed his hand on a still fuming Kai's shoulder. "All of us need to be focused on the task at hand if we want to get to Skylor before Chen does. If even one of our minds is elsewhere, we could get thrown off balance. As Garmadon said, don't rest on our laurels."

Kai's anger cooled as the Master of Earth, accompanied by Garmadon, climbed into the Roto Jet. "Come on, Kai!" Jay called, already seated in the ElectroMech. "You're the one leading this thing!"

"Right." Kai jumped into the commandeered Anacondrai buggy.

"Let's get a move on!" Garmadon shouted. With the roar of engines and Lloyd's Elemental dragon, the team sped into the deeper jungle, all minds, but Kai's especially, fixed on the image of an orange-clad redhead with the fate of Ninjago in her hands.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time.**

**~LeCinnamonTsundere~**

(November 12th, 2019)


End file.
